The Secret
by clace02
Summary: The first love of Clary's life, left without a answer, along with the infamous Lightwoods at the age of 17. What happens when they come back, and attended Clary's college 2 years later. Clary, Simon and Magnus wants answered, what will they find out. Read to find out. Not the best at summaries so just please read.
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 ** _Clary pov_**

Why does it hurt so much still?, it has been 2 years. I loved him, and still do, that's why. He broke up with me, and broke my heart into a million pieces.

He was my first everything, we talked about a future together, but then he goes and hurts me. I was 17 when it happened, we were together since i was 15 and he was 16.

He was new to town, he moved here with his mother, father, and grandmother. He never did tell me why he moved though.

He seemed to have known Alec and Izzy, the lightwoods, pretty well, but i was to in love with him to ask how he new then. But i regretted it when they disappered, just like him.

I remember it first kiss, it was in a tree, i was crying in it because some of the kids where being mean to me, i said that i wish i wasnt born, He kissed me hard on the lips and told me never to say that again.

The first time we slept together was when i was 16, i wanted to give him all of me, When u told him, he was hesitant at first, but on the end, it just kind happened.

I also remember when he left me, it was the middle of my junior year, he told me in the parking lot that he didn't love me, that it was all a bet him and his friends made, that the only reason he stayed with me fit si long was because he felt bad for me.

I know what you might be thinking, his i could still love him, well throughout the years we were together, i can tell when he is lying, and he was Lying that day.

He was always speaking to the Lightwoods in privet, he also missed some of school, three or four days in a row. I never knew why though.

I guess i should tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Clarissa Fairchild. I am 19 years old, but look like i am 15. I have the brightest green eyes, and red hair that looked like it was on fire. I go to NYU, even though i was born and raised in florda. My mother's name is Jocelyn, and my step father's name is Luke, i never met my real father though. I have an older brother, he is 22, but he goes to a college in California, i miss him so much, but i am happy that he is going to the school he wanted. I also have a little sister, Harley, that is 15.

I have four friends, Maia, Simon, Jordan, and Magnus. I mean i do talk to other people but i wouldn't say they were my friends.

Right now i am in my dorm room, doing homework when my roommate, Maia, bust through the door with a smile on her face. "Hey, hey. Guess what?" she asked, coming to sit in front of me on the bed

"What?" i asked amused

"We are getting three more students, a girl and two boys" i was a little shocked, we don't get a lot of newbies.

"Who?, Do you know their names yet?"

"No, not yet, but they will be here tomorrow." i nodded my head, she got off of my bed and got on hers, and started to study.

I sighed, _leave it up to the new people, that i hadn't met yet, get me distracted._ After i finished my math, i looked at the clock and seen that it was only 8: 42 but i was tired, Maia had left a little a while ago, possibley going to get boyfriends, Jordan.

i put my stuff away, and laid down, almost instintly falling asleep.

 **So what do you thinkthink, hate or love it. please review, and i will think about continuing it, but remember that is up to you, love ya ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER** **TWO**

 ** _Clary's_** ** _pov_**

"I don't know, i personally don't give a shit about the book" i laughed

"Jordan, that's not the project" said Maia, giving her boyfriend a Stern look

"Ok how about this. I think that they went to fast, Romeo and Juliet wasn't in love, it was all about lust" i said, and my friends started to clap for me

"Bravo" said Magnus

"Simply amazing" said Simon

"Why, thank you" we all laughed again. We are all in our English class. We had to do a project about Romeo and Juliet. We are in the back like we always are, in a circle.

"Ok I'll write that down" said Maia.

"So are we going out tonight?" asked Jordan

"Hell yeah. Of course-" i looked at Magnus when he stop talking in the middle of his sentence. I followed his eyes, and turned around on my chair, what i seen, more like who i see, made me want to run out of the class

There they are. The three people that hunts mine, Magnus and Simon's dream's. Jace, Alec, and Izzy. Oh i guess i forgot to mission that i have been best friend's with Mags and Si since i was little.

Magnus is gay, and so is Alec, so they stated to date, along with Simon and Izzy. They were as crushed as i was when they l left.

The three of them were looking around the class room, when their eyes landed on us. I met when with Jace. i quickly looked away and back at my friend's

"Oh my God, are they...?"Maia let her sentence float in the air around us. Magnus nodded

"We should probably get back to the task at hand" said Simon in a flat tone, we all nodded. I felt numb, like i was in water.

"Clarissa" i snapped my head up, and looked behind me at the teacher, who was now talking to the 'new kids'

"Yes?"

"You are being called to the office, along with Maia" i looked at Maia, i started to talk my brain to see if i did anything wrong. But i cave up with nothing.

We both stood up and started to walk to the teacher for our passes. When we got there, and cussed.

"What is it?" i asked, my voice Shakey, but not because I was cold, but because i was to close to Jace

"i can't find the damn passes" he walked passed it's, and started to look in the desk. I looked at my friend's, and seen that Jordan was trying to get our attention.

i nodged Maia, when she looked at me, i nodded at them. _"hide the good stuff"_ he staged whispered to us, before throwing a bag at me, and i caught it. The whole room started to laugh as i put it in my pocket, but the teacher looks annoyed.

" _Clary, make sure you guys don't use it all, save some for me"_ i nodded at Jordan as we all laughed again

"What's in the bag anyway?" asked Maia, i took it out and gave it to her, she looked at it before busting out in laughter, she gave it back to me, opened, and I seen condom's in it.

We were both rolling

I looked at them and seen that they were laughing as will. "Why did you get so many Jordan, it's not like you are getting any, anytime soon now" said Maia with a smirk.

We all burst out in laughter at the look of horror on Jordans face, even the teacher laughed. It was quite for a little bit, as the teacher continued to look for the passes.

"Aha!!, i found them" said the teacher before he came back over to us and we took our passes from him, before walking out of the door, not giving anyone a second look.

"are you ok" she asked as soon as we left the room. I new that Jordan did what he did, just to make me feel better, and it did, but now...

"I don't know M, i... i don't know what to think" she waited l wrapped a arm around me shoulder, still walking.

"First I'd ask, don't let them have the satisfaction of making you upset, and second of all, don't think about it, they don't deserve a amazing, smart, beautiful, and kind person like you, to think about them" i smiled at her and stored walking so that i could hug her

"you are the best, thank you" we pulled away from each other, and started to walk again, she nudged my arm with her elbow,

"What are friends for" i smiled at her

"Best friends" i corrected her, and she smiled at me

"Best friend's"

 **So, what did you think, please Grove l give me 5 more reviews and I will make the next one happen. Love ya ;-)**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

Well it turned out, they just wanted to give us our cheerleading uniforms, since Maia is the captain, and i was the co Captain, we had to get the boxes filled with the uniforms and give to the cheerleaders, plus we have to hold cheer additions.

This week is going to be stressful.

We walked out of the office with the boxes, that were _heavy_. I felt Maia nudge me in the arm as we started to walk, and i looked over at her, but she was looking at something to get right.

Jace, Alec, and Izzy were talking to Magnus and Jordan, "Want to go see what's going on?" asked Maia

"Yeah, plus Jordan can take these boxes" she laughed. As we got closer, we heard there voices, it sounded like Jordan was telling Jace about the football team, _guys_. i rolled my eyes

"Hello, instead of talking about football, Jordan please take these boxes, they are heavy" said Maia, they all looked at us, but i avoided eye contact.

"Sure" he took the boxes from us "What's in here clothes, so heavy" he said, sarcastically. We didnt say anything "Oh come on guys is this really clothes"

"not just clothes, shoes to. It's for the cheer team" i defended, Magnus cheered

"It's about time, i have been dieing to see them" he said grabbing a box "Oh um, by the way, me and Jordan have to show the newbies around" i just nodded "and the teacher put them on our team, for the Romeo and Juliet project." I nodded again, and i heard someone sigh

"Clare i know that you hate us, you Magnus and Simon have every right to be, but... please try to forgive us" said Izzy, i just looked at her

"When pigs fly" i told her harshly, and she flinched, looking hurt, i just kept walking though. That might have been to mean, but i didn't care

 ** _Jace pov_**

yeah she hates us still, but i don't blame her, after what i said to her. I didn't want to hurt her, i was in love with her, and still am, but with the line of work i am in, she will most likely get hurt, i love her to much to see or be the reason why she is hurt

it would be so much easier to be with her if she just new the truth, she will be cautious about things, and she will know why i did what i did.

i asked my grandmother if i can just tell her, she said that i could, but that would mean Clary would be about of my secret life, the life that is full of danger and death. Thinking about her in danger, or dead, makes me stop my self from telling her

every time

I plopped down on my bed, in the dorm room that me and Alec share, and Izzy is sharing a room with Aline. "You ok man?" asked Alec iput my head I'm my hands

"no, I'm not"

 **i am so sorry that it is so sorry, but i am having a rough week, my dad died, and I'm trying to distract my self, so yeah, anyway, i am now looking for a beta, but the problem is that i dont understand all of the beta stuff, so if anyone could help, that would be amazing Love ya:'(**


	4. chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 ** _Izzy's pov_**

"Simon!" he stopped walking in the middle of the hallway but didn't turn around. I walked up behind him and touched his shoulder and felt him tense up under my hand.

"what do you want Isabel" i flinched a little at the use of my full name

"I want to talk please Simon, I need to apologize, you don't understand-" he whipped his head around and looked at me with a glare

" Really? I don't understand? You might be right, but what i understand is that you, and your brother's tortured a guy then killed him right in front of my eyes but I didn't say anything cuz I was in love with you, and still am, but i can't trust you because you didn't give me an explanation on why you killed him and you left" he told me, i had tears coming down my face

"don't talk to me, besides for the project we have to do unless you give me an explanation on why you did what you did, have a nice life Isabel have a nice life Isabel" then he was gone

I just stood there for a minute before running to Alec and Jaces dorm room. I started to pound on the door. Alex soon opened up and see me in tears. his face immediately turned into murderous

"What happened?" he growled, so i walked into the room and seen Jace on his bed before sitting next to him, and telling them everything.

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"COME ON GIRLS" yelled Maia to us "PRACTICE IS OVER" some of the cheerleaders let out the breaths that they were holding in

we all walked over to the benches to gather our stuff, when Izzy walked in

"I was wondering if there was a spot open on the team?" she asked Maia, who looked at me questionly, i just nodded my head

"sure, be here tomorrow at 8 in the morning for your audition" she told Izzy, who smiled lightly at her. something was wrong with Izzy , I can see that something was bugging her.

I grabbed her upper arm as she walked past me, "Hey, Izzy are you okay" she looked at me surprised, as if I what I just asked shocked her

"you care?"

"of course I care Izzy just cuz I'm mad at you does not mean I don't care about you so what's wrong" she smiled sadly at me

"Simon" she breathed out, and suddenly she didn't need say anymore, cuz I already knew.

"He's still pissed" I stated, she nodded her head. "you have to give it time, that boy is in love with you he'll come back and forgive you, just give it time" she nodded

"what about you?"

"what do you mean?" I asked innocently, but I knew what she was talking about

"when will you forgive Jace?"

"well, from what he told me, I was just a bet between him and his friends" she smiled at me

"you know that's not true" i smile Back

"yeah, I know" we burst into laughter

 **so what did you think, please please please review. love ya ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHALTER FIVE**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

" Why did we get called in" whined izzy " this was suposed to be our time out of the organization while we were in collage" I rolled my eyes.

We got out of the car and walked into the old chruch that looked like nothing from the outside but the insided looked liked a palace

" We must be in trouble" Said Alec thoughtfull. We started for the door that we were suposed to go in. They both looked at me. I through my hands up in the air

" I didnt do anything" i told them as we walked in to the bosses office. At least i dont think i did. Did _i do something_

" Jace is right. He didnt do anything" My grandma said. putting my mind to ease, but then she norrowed her eyes at me " that i know of" I rolled my eyes and slumped down in a chair and the others followed. Thats when i seen Aline.

" Whats going on?" i asked looking at nona as Izzy greeted her doorm mate.

" Ok" She said more to her self then to us. Like she was preparing her self to say something that she didnt want to say. "I know that you guys needed a break from the organization, but there is a issue with someone that we all are pretty fond of" She explained

" What is it nona?" Asked Alec. Confused. we all were

" When i let you guys go to collage it was because of a mission, not a vaction. But i new that if i told you what the mission was you all would go crazy and jump into it without a thought. I dont need dare devils. I need thinkers." She explained some more.

" Ok nona. Whats the mission?" i asked going into full spy.

" Valentine Morganster escaped and he is going after his family starting with the person who told on him" Izzy gasped. This man was the most dangerous guy in the country.

"His daughter" i said with a nod

" Yes. He is going after her and her friends"

" Cool we get to meet her" said izzy with a smile. But nona frowned

" you already Know her." She elabrated. She looked at me " Very much" I got this sicking feeling in the pit of my stomach

" Really? who? " asked Aline. I started to feel dizzy

" Clarissa Fairchild. Or as we call her Clary". That was when i blacked out.

 **Cliffhanger i know. Sorry. Anyways what did you think. I know that it was short and im sorry for that but i will make the next chapter longer. Im trying to get the feel of the story again, if that makes since. Please review. Love ya. ;)**


	6. chapter 6

**CHAPTER S** **IX**

 ** _Izzys pov_**

Alec caught Jace before he fell all of the way, we were all shocked, Clary is- was- she was my best friend, and i didnt know about her father being the biggist criminal in the world

I looked back at Jace and sighed, i know what Jace is going to do, he is going to be wreackless and put him self in danger, he will do anything to protect Clary, we all would

I was stupid to think that we could have a break, here i thougt we could have a nice and relaxing vacation

 _Vacation is over rated anyway, danger is so in these days,_ i thought rolling my eyes, but i was ready for it none the less, i would do anything for Clary, and by the look on Alecs face i knew he would to

 ** _Jaces pov (1 hour later)_**

 _"What? why are you looking at me like that" asked my red head, i gave her one of my secret smiles, the smile that i reserve only for her_

 _"Because you are beautiful, cause i can" i said, she blushed and i laughed. i walked over to her and pulled her off of my bed and away from the homework, she was about to protest, but i kissed her_ _before she could_

 _"because i love you" i whispered in her ear_ _She looked up at my in shock_

 _"W-what" i smiled again_

 _"I love you Clarissa Fairchild" i declared, she still looked shocked but she had a smile on her face, so i new it was a good kind if shock_

 _"I love you too, Jonathen Herondale" My chest felt like it would expload, "more then you will ever- Jace" i looked at her confused._

 _"Jace"_

"Jace" i jumped out of the bed i was in and hit the person calling my name in the stomach, i heard a man groan, i looked at the lerson now on the floor

"oops, sorry Alec" He grunted

"Ugh, what the hell was that for?"

"Sorry bro, but you should have none better then to-"

"GUYS, COME THE HELL ON!" yelled Izzy, from...somewhere. I looked around for the first time and relized that i was in the Infirmary, that was when eveything came back to me

Clary, _My Clary_ is being hunted by her own _father_. I looked at Alec, who was waiting at the door for me, he had an understanding look on his face

I grabbed my coat that was on the bed and made my way over to Alec and the door "Lets go"

 ** _Clarys pov_**

I was sitting on my bed, doing a paper about what i think love is, while Maia was on her bed, and texting someone, most likely Jordan

 _Love, what is love to me, the love for a best friend, parent, siblings, friends, boyfriends...ugh why is this so hard-_

My Thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on the door, i groaned, and looked over at Maia with puppy dog eyes, she looked up at me, and rolled her eyes, but she got up anyway

i smiled at her sweetly, but she rolled her eyes again, with a small smile on her face. I turned my gaze back on my paper and started to think again

 _What Do i think love is? love, what is love to me?... how and the hell am i supposed to write about love when the first person i ever loved ruined the word for me-_

"Hey Clary" _speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ i looked up at th door and seen Maia looking at them like she didnt know what to do

i would have laughed and made fun of her under different circumstances. I looked at the three kids that left a permanent mark on my life

"Oh, hey...guys" I seen Jace smile a little at my awkwardness, i rolled my eyes "What do you guys want?" Alec looked at me and then started to speak

"We need to talk Clary"

 **So what did you think, please review, love ya ;)**


	7. chapter 7

**CHAPTER** **SEVEN**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"Well...talk" I told them, they were now sitting on Maias bed, while she made an iscuse to leave, some friend she is

"Ok, so what we are about to tell you, can not leave this room" Started Alec and i nodded my head "Ok so...we are sorry" i raised my eyebrows, confused, and amused "You were are best friend Clary, along with Magnus...and Simon, and we should have told you guys that we were leaving instead of going without a goodbye" i nodded slowly

"And im sorry too" started Jace, but i didnt want to look at him so i looked down at my hands, which was in my lap "I shouldnt have...Gone through with the bet" When he said that, i felt like crying.

 _So i guess he wasnt lieing_

"Ok" i whispered, i wanted to slapped my self when i heard how brocken my voice sounded, i looked up at them and seen Jace out if the corner of my eye, fistimg the blankets in his hands, he looked...guilty?

But i focused on Alec and Izzy, i managed a fake smile, even though i knew that they can see through it "Thank you guys for apologizing to me, but you guys should also go see Magnus and Simon" They lookes at me saddly when i said the next part "You guys actually loved each other"

I stood up and started to go through the papers on my little desk and i heard them stand up, i felt a hand on my shoulder "Ok, we will talk to you later...ok?" i just nodded and she took her hand off of my should and they left.

All but one

I sat sown in the chair that was at me dwsk, my back facing him "Im sorry"

"You already told me that Jace"

"I know...its just-"

"dont worry about it, you never loved me, i was just a game to you, so no need to apologize." I told him as i started to sort my homework out and put them in the correct folders "You can leave now"

I heard him stand up, and walked to the door, not denying any of it as he walked out of my dorm room. Thats when the tears started to come down my face

 ** _Izzys pov_**

I looked up as Jace came out of her room "I didnt deny it" was all that he said before we heard soft cries coming from her room, i seen Jaces face tighten and his hand forming fists

"Why the fuck didnt you tell her the truth, why did you tell her the same lie Jace?" asked Alec, looking pissed

"I...I need her to be mad at me, I...I love her Alec, I dont want her getting hurt" Alec gave a short humorless laugh

"She is hurting now because of you, because of what you said" My older brother said, before walking down the hall, i looked one last time at the broken boy, before following my brother

"That was alittle harsh Alec"

"I dont care right now, he should have told her something else not the same lie"

"It makes since though, if he would have told her sometging different and she would have forgiven him, fake dating Aline will be complete torture for the both of them, and we both know it"

My brother sighed and stopped at the door to his room "I know its just... Clary is like my second sister, and hearing her cry...I lost it" He sighed again and i smiled

"Awwww, my brother is a big softy" I laughed as he glared at me, but he had a smile on his face

"Only when it comes to people i care about and love"

 **Welllllllll what did you think, please reviw abd tell me what you want yo happen next love ya ;)**


	8. chapter 8

**CHAPTER** **EIGHT**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"Jon...just tell me what is going on"

" _Nothing is little sis, i just...want to come visit you for a little bit"_ I rolled my eyes, knowing he was lying

"Are you sure, you sound...pissed and upset"

" _im fine Clare, i promise"_ i looked up at Maia as she came into the dorm, she pointed at the wall clock with a poimted look and i nodded my head

"Well ok, i will see you soon, i have to get to class though, i love you"

" _love you too Clare bear. Bye"_

"Bye" i hung up the phone and got up

"That Jon again?" i nodded my head."he sounds...over protective" i laughed. I went to my closet and started to find clothes since i was in my green tank top and black bootie shorts

"He is, and he is coming to visit"

"Who is?" i looked up and seen Izzy, Alec, Jace and...Aline, Jaces girlfriend, i looked back in my closet

"Jon" i simply replied. It has been a week since they apologized, and we all friends again, well Magnus and Simon is still a little hesitant, and to be completely honest, I guess I am too

I havent talked to Jace, at all, and know he is dating Aline, i guess he didnt love me, it was all for show

"Oh, is everything all right?" asked Alec, i came out of the closet, holding my clothes, a long green shirt that is like a dress on me, and some black leggings, i didnt feel like dressing up

"Yeah, that i know of" i told him, i weny into the bathroom and got changed as fast as i could, I can only hear silence on the other side of the door

I came out and smiled at them all before looking for my black ankle boots "Maia have you seen-"

"Here" she said handing them to me i smiled at her

"Thanks, so do you guys have class today?" i asked them all, as i sat on my bed and start to put my boots on

"Nope" said Aline, and i just nodded my head

"I do, its with Mr. Starkweather" groaned Maia, I giggled a little

"So do you girls want to go shopping after then?" asked Izzy

"Sure" replied Maia, I narrowed my eyes at Izzy as i stood up

"Whos all going" she smiled innocently at me

"Just you, me Aline and Maia" i glared at her, before making my face loose all emotion

"I dont know, I have Mrs. Wilson, and you know have homework crazy she gets, so i might have to much" she nodded, disappointedly

"Ok...just tell us if you can go" i nodded

"We have to go Clare" said Maia looking at the clock again, i nodded again

"See you guys later" i said with a smile, knowing that it didnt reach my eyes, they smiled back and i hugged Alec and Izzy before leaving

 ** _Jaces pov_**

it was silent as we walked back to my and Alecs dorm. I knew that Clary is believe in the whole bet story now

And it kills me

its killing me that i cant be with her. I sighed and looked at Aline who had a sad knowing smile on her face, i grabbed her hand as we heard people coming toward us in the hall

"So i guess it is true" i looked up shocked and seen Magnus and Simon, Magnus being the one that talked, looking at my hand that was in Alines

"What?" Asked Izzy

"When Clary was bawling your eyes out we could barely hear what she was saying, So it was either Jace is with someone, or the chace is on one" elaborated Simon i felt horrible when i heard that Clary was crying again because of me

"We figured it was the first one " finished Magnus, still staring at our hands, they started down the hall again but Simon stopped and looked at Izzys shoe

"Oh and Izzy, if you are going to carry that around all day you might want to hide it" he said, i looked at her shoe and saw her gun, we gasped in shock, besides for Izzy, but they continued down the hall

Only two things was going through my mind

 _They know_ , and _, Izzy has some explaining to do_

 **Please review, love ya ;)**


	9. chapter 9

**CHAPTER** **NINE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

I did it

I did the one thing i _promised_ myself that i wouldnt do

I trust them, well Izzy and Alec. I sighed before flopping on my bed, laying on my back. I just came back from my last class, i needed to do my Romeo and Juliet notes, but im in shock

 _I trust them_

I rolled my eyes when my thoughts went to Haley. I can practically see and hear her role her eyes and tell me that i was being over dramatic. I couldnt help but smile

Having Alec, Jace, and Izzy back in my life is hard. It feels like everything i have known about them is a lie. I sighed before taking out my phone and just go through it, that was how bored i am

I felt tears prick my eyes as an image popped up on my phone as i went through my pictures, it was of me and Jace kissing, i remember the day so vividly

Like it happened yesterday

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I burst out into laughter "No! Simon forgot to tell the best part!" I got out between laughter. "The lady started to curse Jace and then she hit him with her cane" That just made the circle of friends laugh and role around my living room floor_

 _"Yeah, yeah, laugh at my pain" he said but he chuckled from his spot on the couch with me sitting on his lap "She_ bruised _me!" he said and i just laughed harder_

 _"Dont worry baby, ill kiss it and make it better" i told him and he smirked at me and put his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him_

 _Just as our lips about met, he jabbed his fingers into my side and i let out a giggle into the kiss_

 _"...and i got it" i looked up at Izzy, pulling out of the kiss, and seen that she had her phone out, before i could ask her what she ment, Simon yelled something that made my attention shift_

 _"PIZZAS HERE!"_

 ** _End of flashback_**

After that night, she sent me the picture, i just couldnt bring myself to delete it. I felt tears come down my face as i remembered the past.

I sighed and pushed the past away from my thoughts, shit happens, you just have to move on, and i was determend to get over Jace

And hey, if he gets jealous in the process, then i guess it is what it is. I smirked as i stood up from my bed

If he wants to rub Aline in my face...fine. But Karma is a bitch

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was smiling ear to ear. I was at the airport with Mags and Si, waiting for Jon, i was _so_ exited to see him in person.

I have not seen him in almost two years in person, we have just been so busy to leave the state that we were in, but we talk to eachother every day, and we skype sometimes

But seeing him in person is going to be awesome

"Where is he" i whined impatient, Magnus laughed, i glared at him half-heartedly, i retuned my focos on trying to find the boy with white hair

"Clary, are you sure that you got the time rig-" i squealed, cutting off Simon, and running to my older brother, he dropped his bags and picked my up, spinning me around, he was grinning from ear to ear too, so it wasnt just me

"I MISSED YOU!" I yelled in his ear, and i felt him flinch before laugh

"I missed you too clear bear. Hey guys" he said putting me down and giving the guys behind us a bro hug, or whatever you call it. I was just all smiles, but it dropped once i seen him do something

He was looking around the place

To anyone, it might just be innocent, but to me, it was like he was watching over his back, and we haven't had to do that since...father

"Jonny" i whispered and he looked at me, somehow, hearing me over the airport chaos

He looked at my face, studing me, and then nodded at me with soft eyes, i didnt know what he seen in my face, what emotion he saw. But i new that look on his

I didnt know how, but this had something to do with Valentine. My father.

And just like always, i got scared.

"I will tell you everything Clare, ok? but when we are in a quieter place" i just nodded and Si and Mags looked confused, the shrugged, it was pretty normal for everyone that new us well that we can practicly read eachothers mind

"Lets go then"

 ** _Alecs pov_**

Today we got called in

 _Again_

but this time, it was for a good reason. Some of the spies, found a loyal follower of Valentine, Pagborn, and the directer wants us to question him, and by the look on Jaces face

I knew he was out for blood

 _This should be fun_

"Wait, before you guys go, there is a new agent joining us, he is important to this mission, he wants to help put Valentine back behind bars" said Imogen as we stood up

"Ok, when do we meet him" i asked

"Well he should already be-" just then, the door to her office opened, cutting her off, and the person that walked in, is the last person i ever thought

We all gasped.

 **ohhhh, who do you think it is, i know who it is- of course. Please review, love ya ;)**


	10. chapter 10

**CHAPTER** **TEN**

 _ **Jaces pov**_

 _"Simon._ " i said shocked, he waved at us as we just stood there

"Lewis is going to be the computer man, he can fight to, he-"

"We know nona" said Izzy still shocked, I sighed, just more to add on to my level of stress

 _ **Clarys pov**_

"Ok, so i was thinking about something" started Simon, i dropped my head on my desk dramatically, the people around me started to laugh while simon glared at me

The whole group plus Izzy, Alec, Jace and Aline, are sitting in class, in the back like always and our deaks were formed in a circle

"Shut it Fray" he said with a playful glare

"Fray? i thought your last name is Fairchild?" said Aline, i knew that she was trying to be nice to us, but...there is something about her i dont like...oh i know what it is

She had her hands on Jace, i rolled my eyes at my own jealousy

"It is, but Fray...is kinda like a nickname" i told her

"Um..hello, what about my thinking, i was thinking here people"

"who came up with that and how?" she asked curiously, i narrowed my eyes at Jace for a minute before smiling at Aline

"Jace did, he said that it came from my last name and his aunt Tessa's last name, Gray" she nodded

"But why come up with a fake last name?" she asks, why is she asking so many questions?

"Because they were going to run away with eachother" explained Alec softly

"Wow, you guys must really liked each other" she replied

" It was Just another lie on his part" i said

"Clary-"

"Simon, you said you had a thought, what was it?" i asked him cutting of Jaces reply

"Right...Ok, so what if what killed the dinosaurs was a UFO and we are all aliens?"

We all just looked at him

" ...what?" started Magnus, but then stopped with a shake of his head, i burst out into laughter.

Jace suddenly stood up fast, he looked pissed, i was shocked when he looked at me with a glare and grabbed my arm, softly though

"Um Jace?" i said as he pulled me out of the room even though the teacher was yelling at us to come back, when i looked back at the group though, Aline and Izzy had a smirk on their face, i was still confused though "Jace?" i said again

He still didn't say anything as he pulled me into the janitor closet, i frowned and turned on the light

i gasped when i seen his face, he was...he was crying. I put my hand on his arm "Jace, what's wrong" he just stared at me

"I... I need to..." he looks panicked

"Jace, just breath ok, its a panic attack" i told him, but he didn't listen to me

"If i tell you the truth then you will be in danger...but if i dont...then i will loose you...i don't know what to do Clary" i was beyond confused

He was having a panic attack, i sighed as he started to mumble things. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, he gasped for a minute, before kissing me back.

he pulled me into him and i let him

 _ **Izzys pov**_

i kept looking at Simon as they all continued to talk. I couldn't believe that he is now in the organization

He was the one that walked through the door, and i have been nervous ever since

He could get hurt, really hurt. i sighed and listen back into the conversation.


	11. chapter 11

**CHAPTER** **ELEVEN**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

I just wanted to stay in the closet with her, i never wanted to leave. Her lips back on mine after so many years...it was intoxicating. All to soon though, she pulled away, i gasped when she moved out of my arms

i wanted to pull her back in almost immideatly.

"There" she said in a shakey breathe "The panic attach is over...so can we please go back to the class" she said not looking at me, but at the door

"Clary-"

"Dont. Just dont." i stepped closer to her. she stepped back, into the wall

"Why not?" she gave a laugh, a laugh that had not tace of humor what so ever.

"You know why not" she said looking at me with a glare, i couldnt help it, i smirked

"You kissed me" i said, puting my hands on the wall behind her, caging her in. She took a sharp breathe and moved her eyes so that they werent looking at me

"You were having a panic attack and when i kissed you, you held your breathe, thats it" she explained, i lost my smirk

"Thats all, thats why you kissed me and continued to kiss me?"

"You have a girlfreind Jace, im not the type of girl to help a guy cheat on his girlfriend" she said, i wanted to tell her then, i want to tell her so bad that she isnt my girlfriend and that i was in love with her, that she wasnt a bet, but the girl that i am helplessly in love with.

But, of course, i cant say that, i cant say any of it

I sighed "I know your not" i said and i stepped back, away from her. "Im sorry, it was a mistake" i said, her face lacked emotion, she nodded her head

"Yes-yes it is" she said, her voice breaking. She ran out of the closet before i could say anything about it.

I wanted to scream. i wanted to do something, punch something. I should never had told her that lie, i could have told her something else, that i had to move and that i wont forget her.

Maybe then, i could still have her, i laughed, a humorless laugh

I was going to loose her one way or another, i turned around and punched the wall that Clary was up against not to long ago

I started to here yells from out in the hall way. i wlaked out and seen the whole group and Jon out there and Clary looked like she was freaking out

 ** _Clarys pov_**

I ran out of the closet and started to make my way back to class, trying not to cry.

"Clary" i jumped and turmed around to see the group there i smiled a forced smile

"Hey, whats wrong?" i asked

"Nothing we was just coming to see if you too was ok" said Aline, looking at her, i felt gilty. Gilty that i kiss and made out with another girls boyfriend.

"Yeah were-"

"Clary" i sighed and looked behind me to my brother i was shocked that he was here

"Jon what are you-"

"Its Valentine" he said, from the corner of my eye i seen Alec look at Izzy with a determened look on his face

"W-what?" i choked out. He cant be-

" Hes here Clary, we need to leave now" i started to get freaked out, i couldnt move, i couldnt...anything. I was frozen and i couldnt move. My head felt like it was filled with water and i was drowning and i couldnt here anything

I heard someone come up to us, but i didnt know, or care, who it was. That was untill i felt strong arms pull me into their chest, i soon started to hear Jaces voice breake through the water in my ears.

"Its ok baby, i got you it ok" i gasped and held on to him tighter, only one thing going through my mind

"Valentine, m-m-my f-father, he...He's here"

 **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! Love ya ;)**


	12. chapter 12

**CHAPTER** **TWELVE**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

Clary had passed out not too long ago in my arms, Jon was explaining what just happened and why their father being here was a big deal to the rest of the group

Alec is going to tell them our part of the story next. I just sat there though with the love of my life, i dont care how corny it sounds, in my arms.

we were in a empty class room right now. We didnt want people, more like the teachers or Valentine, to find us.

"What the fuck!?" i looked up, ready to get in my fighting stance, to only see Jon and the rest besides for Simon, Izzy, and Alec looking confused and pissed

Huh, so i guess he told them

"Spies? There is no spies, spies dont exist" i laughed at that and Maia glared at me, but they soften when they landed on the red head in my arms

"It kinda makes sence" Said Magnus, and Jon nodded along with him, I looked back down at Clary and brushed her hair back away from her face.

"We should get back to class" Said Maia, still looking at Clary

"What about her father, Valentine?" asked Jordan, i sighed and looked at Jon

"He was in the office, asking for her" i nodded my head

"Then this is whats going to happen, you are going to get Clary and get home to your mom, we will deal with Valentine, but not with her here" i said, and nodded my head at Alec

"I will have the organization pay for the tickets, you tell Clary everything from the train..." His voice was cut off when i walked out of the room with Clary in my arms

"Jace?" i looked down at the red head in my arms and seen her eyes still closed

"Its ok baby, ive got you" she snuggled closer up to me and a lazy smile crossed her lips

i heard the door of the room i was just in open when i went around the cornor and i knew that they were following me as i walked to her dorm room

We needed to get her a bag packed for the ride back to her home town

 ** _Clarys pov_**

I slowly opened my eyes, only to slam them shut from the light. I heard someone laugh from the other side of me

I groaned and looked that way, with one eye opened, i seen my brother and Simon "Jon? Simon? What's going on- are at on a train!?" i sat up way too quickly in my seat, making my head hurt

"Yeah... so there is alot we need to tell you"

 ** _Jaces pov_**

As soon as i seen the train leave, i got in the car with the group in it "What are we going to do?" asked Magnus

"There is already spies at the college, making sure that he dosent leave, we are going to go back, you guys are going back to class while me, Izzy and Alec caught this fucker"

"Wait, what? No! we are going to help" said Magnus

"Magnus-"

"No, Alexander, i just got you back, there is no way in hell i am going to allow you to die without me there" Alec gave a laugh, he had tears in his eyes and i smiled as they kissed

"So its settled, We are helping" said Jordan and i nodded looked at Izzy for a minute and looking back at tge road only aftet she nodded her agreement to me

I couldnt help but think that we are all way in over our heads, and that this was a trap, i didnt care though, as long as Clary was safe.

"So, why all of this over just one guy?" asked Maia

"He is the most wanted guy in the country, he was selling drugs, beating his family, raping...raping the girls in his family. There was no profe though, but finally his daughter, Clary, taped when he was selling drugs, and when he beat her mom and Jon. She took it to the police" said Izzy, they all just looked pissed "He has killed people, and when he found out what Clary did, he almost killed her, Jon pulled him off of her and that was when the police decided to show up" finished Izzy

The rest if the car ride was silent, and it was just what i needed, i needed to think about what to do, and hopfuly come out of this alive, and no casualties, but one

Valentine

 **Please review love ya ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER** **THIRTEEN**

 _ **Cla**_ ** _ps pov_**

"Them...spies...Simon, a spy?" I asked amused, it wasn't April fools day, so it has to be a day that Hayley made up cause there is no fucking way they were spies after my father, just no way

"I know, that is what i thought when I found out too, but its true Clary, don't you trust us, why would we lie about something like this" said Jon and he looked hurt, I looked them both long and hard. They have to be joking...right. I kept on looking, only finding seriousness on their faces and I wanted to cry

Was that the only reason they all became my friends?, the reason why Jace was so interested in me?, because I was a job for them?

"What- No!, ClaryIi cant believe you just said that" said Simon, looking hurt, oops did I say that out loud "They were just now given that mission, and I just now became a spy, so that I could help them with the jobs, we all love and care for you Clary-"

"Then why in the hell did you all lie!" I yelled, not caring that we are on a train, and not caring that i had tears coming down my face, i looked over at Jon "Why the hell are you not angry!" they both looked taken back, like they cant believe innocent little Clary is yelling right now, i don't care though, i am pissed and hurt.

"Clary...listen..." started Simon, but it was like his throat close up cause he couldn't finish his sentence, i huffed and looked out of the window, ending the conversation and putting us three in utter silence

 ** _Jaces pov_**

The school was in lockdown

My team and i went through the deserted hallways, and passed the completely silent classrooms, going to the destination that a guy in the surveillance van said to go to, which was the library

Cause that is where he will be

Valentine

"Ok, he's on the move, its looks like he is heading your way" said the person through the head seal have, i nodded at Izzy, she unfolded her whip and when a guy in a mask came around the corner she whipped it at the person, and it wrapped around his legs, making him go down in seconds

I looked over at the rest of my team in confusion, we just caught the worlds worst most wanted criminal without a fight

It is too easy, i looked over at the asked man on the floor and Izzy took off the mask, i swore

"Hey man, I'm sorry, this guy came up to me and told me to do this" said the dark haired guy who had blue eyes. Not Valentine, where the hell is he. i don't understand, we were two steps ahead of him...unless he knew what we was going to ddo, before we did it

I swore again

"He's gone"

"But how did he leave with all of these guards around us?" asked Maia, and she had a point

'We need to think fast, he is going after Clary, what is another way he could leave with out being caught?" i asked them

"...the roof!" i looked at Jordan like he was crazy, but it sounds like something he would do, get a rescue helicopter to come pick him up on top of the roof

"Well then lets go!" i told them and i started to run up to the roof, i didn't care if they were following me or not, i was going to caught this fucker, and i hope we weren't to late

As we started to run up the stairs, i wondered how Clary was taken the news, _dose she hate me now? dose she understand?_ As we neared the entrance to the roof, i heard it. The sound of a helicopter, i wanted to jump up and down hugging Jordan.

When i opened the door, another question went through my mind as i was faced with the barrel of a gun, _Will i live to ask her these questions?_

 **Only a few more chapters on this story, so please review. Love ya :)**


	14. chapter fourteen

**CHAPTER** **FOURTEEN**

Jaces pov

"That was faster then I thought " I glared at him as I felt the others present behind me. Valentine smirked "Jonathan, my boy. you can't stop this from happening" he told me "So why don't you join the winning side, I would hate to have to kill you just cause of my daughter " He said in mock pitty.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That" I growled, taking a step closer to him as I talked, he was full oon smiling now, so I punched him

It felt good to, but what happened next made me wish I hadnt lost my temper

People came from all over the place, I guess they were with Valentine, seeing g as they all pulled out knives and guns, pointing them at us, I sighed.

"Now, though this has been lovely, I must go kill my daughter." He said and with a smile to me he started to walk to the plane "Kill them"

We all jumped into action, I started to shoot people left in right, staying out of the way when they shot back, Izzy was using her while, and the others where either shooting or using hand to hand combat.

I was running, while shooting, it I was too late as I reach the plane, it had already went into the air

Clary pov

It has been about an hour after I had exploded on them, and I wasn't pissed anymore, no, I am just... numb

I don't feel anything, staring out of the window, I felt like a shell of myself, like I have lost the will to fight. I guess I have.

The boys hasn't tried to talk to me and for that I am grateful, I didn't want to say some that I will regret later.

I don't understand why they would lie to me... why they never told me that truth. I know that I am being selfish, since they are fighting a war right now against my father while I am safe, but... it hurts

I guess that's why I can't feel anything. I am to numb with pain

I sighed, even these clouds look like they are having a better life then me, they get to be...free and live in the sky.

I jumped when the train swerved a little and I looked over at the boys who seemed alert now, and soon the phone ringed. Simon answerd it, but I zoned them out and focused back at the clouds

They seemed to be. mocking me

Stupid clouds

"Clary, we have to go. Now" I looked up in shock at how forceful Simon sounded, but as I stood up, confused, but I flew back as the train lurched back, as if someone was hitting on the brakes

People started to scream and I looked out of the window. someone had blew up the bridge, the one we were heading for, no matter how hard the person pushed on the breaks. I looked at Jon in panic.

It was like time slowed down, everyone got up and went to the back of the train, I stayed where I was, even though I new what was going to happen, and I new that if I had any hope at all of surviving, I would go in the back to, but I was frozen

I know that there is only seconds left but it seemed liked hours. Jpn pulled me up and started to pull me and Simon tp the back with the rest, but he wasnt fast enough and we went off of the bridge.

 **...review? love ya;)**


	15. 15

**CHAPTER** **FIFTEEN**

 _ **Jaces pov**_

 _"The search for the person behind the bombing of a bridge and who made many people die, has been called off, after 8 months of looking, the gonvernment has decided-"_

I looked behind me and seen the soruce on why the T.V. turned black, Izzy shut it off

"You shouldny watch that stuff Jace" she told me softly, i sighed, knowing that she is right, but i cant help it. i need to know if they are getting closer to finding him

Nonna has taken us off of the mission once she heard that Jon, Simon, and...Clary has been hospitalized.

It has been a little over eight months, and no sign of Valentine, a months since Jon made it out of a coma, 8 months since Clary and Simon has been in a coma

The doctors said that they dont know if they will make it

I was in their shared bostpital rokm now, the others went to get food, but i guess Izzy stayed back

"I know, i just..." i sighed again and looked at Clary, even with bruises and scars all over her and a tube down her throat, she is still the most beautiful person i have met

Call me cliche all you want

"Want to find him, i know, we all do" finished Izzy as she looked at Simon then at Clary "no one wants to find him more then us" she said looking back at Simon

i stood up from the chair that was in front of Clarys bed and walked iver to Izzy, pulling her into a hug im sure we both need.

 _ **A month later**_

We got him, well more like Alec and Jon got him. They found him in the sewers. I know what you might be thinking, _why were they in there?_ Well, just cause my grandmother took us off of the case, dosent mean that we didnt stop looking.

Nona was both pleased and pissed at us, but looking at Valentine in the jail cell made it all worth it

Simon flat lined once

Clary flat lined

Twice

Shes fine now, but...hearing the noise that the machine made...

Jon is resembling a zombie more and more, im sure i do to.

We both blame ourselfs.

 _ **5 days later**_

Simon opened his eyes

We were all so happy to see him awake, not that i would admit my happiness. Im pretty sure that Izzy and Simon are back together

If the intents make out they had when he woke up didnt clear things up for us, their confession of love sure did the trick

Clary flat lined again

The doctors told Joclyn that it is up to her to pull the plug on her daughters life

Harleys eyes are almost swollen shut, once she heard what the doctors said 2 hours ago, she hasnt stopped crying.

By the look on Joclyns face, i knew that she was thinking about it

 _ **2 days later**_

The hospital phone woke me up with its loud ringing. It apparently woke Jon up to cause he threw it across the room

"i hope you know you have to pay for that" i told him as he bury his face back in his sweatshirt of a pillow, on the floor

"Jace?" he said, his voice muffled by the sweatshirt

"What?" i asked him with a smirk

"Shut the fuck up" i chuckled a little

"Whatever you say princess" i told him, moving out of play as he threw the shirt at me

That was when the heat monitor started to make this weird noise, it wasnt the same as the flat lined noise, it was something else. It woke the others up as a nurse walked in, just her and she looked shocked

"What is it, whats wrong?" asked Harley as she came over to the side of the bed quickly

"Shes biting on the tube" answered the nurse "Shes breathing on her own

You know how in the movies, when they get good news like this and they are all jumping in the air, happy and all that crap

Yeah well turns out thats not how ut happens in real life

no one moved besides for the doctor as she moved to get the tube out, we were frozen, i coulndt beleive what she was saying.

But as she got the tune out and her chest still rose up and down without its help, i couldnt help but have a true smile spred across my face as happy tears rolled down Jons

 _ **Clarys pov, a day later**_

i remember when someone told me that there is always a plan taking action, that after every one bad thing, two good things happen

I never believed that, but as i opened my eyes to see everyone i love and care about asleep somewhere, with Jace right next to me, i knew that that theory of theirs were right.

What happened and what Valentine did was horrible, but it was worth it, knowing that i wont be lied to anymore, and that i can have Izzy, Alec, and most of all, Jace back in my life

My whole body was in alot of pain as i started to move around for a better spot.

I knew where i was already, the smell giving the place away, and by the how dafk it is, i would say it was past midnight

"Clary?" i heard Jace whisper next to me, i looked over at him and seen him fully awake and looking at me in awe

i smiled

" Hey" i cleared my yhroat as i relised how werid it sounded "Hey, could you-?" i r

wasnt able to finish my sentence as he crashed his lips on mine, i sighed happily after i got over the shock, i kissed him back

"Well, well, well" i pulled away from the kiss and looked at Magnus who had a big smile on his face "I thought you said you would only forgive them when pigs fly" he stated, still smiling, Jace laughed, i smiled and looked in his eyes

"I take it back" i looked back at him "dont tell anyone that i just took that back" i warned and he smiled

"Dont worry, it will be our secret"

 **Alright, i know its not that good of a ending, but i was stuck, so tell me what you think, love ya ;)**


End file.
